Deathly Waters
by JOSEPH JOESTAR
Summary: Morty and Falkner have a dream date that turns into more.
1. Chapter 1

The curse of Deathly Waters

Once there was an ugly man, named "Falkner". No one liked him. Why did he even live each day? No one knows. Anyway, one day Fukner woke up, got out of bed, and prepared for his meditation ritual. He took off all of his clothes, except for his stupid, ugly, and barbaric fundoshi. He jumped on an ugly bird pokemon that probably had had bird flu. He flew to Mt. Silver. He sat under a freezing waterfall and began his meditation. Falkner was meditating for a few hours when he received a call on his (hot pink) pokegear. It was...Morty! Morty asked Falkner to meet him at the Burned Tower. No one knows why anyone would WANT to hang out with Fuxner. Probably, it was because Morty was a very nice, sexy, buff, and charismatic man. Falkner got dressed and headed for the Burned Tower.

Falkner and Morty were "friends" for many years. Some people would say that they were more than just friends. In fact, they would say that they were butt buddies.

Anyway, Fuxner rode on his dumb smelly bird all the way to the Burned Tower. Morty was waiting outside for him. He was wearing a dapper deep purple suit and was holding roses and chocolates for Folknare. Falkner fell off of his pidgey and screamed. Morty ran forward and caught the blunette boi in his strong arms. Foknah blushed. Morty said,

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell...from the pidgey."

"yes"

Then they went into...the Burned Tower!

Chapter 2: Free As A Bird

As soon as they entered the tower Falkner noticed something...different. Morty had set up a table, and...there were candles on it, He had prepared a candlelit dinner for them. There was a stereo in the corner and it was playing "Afternoon Delight" by the Starland Vocal Band. Falkner and Morty sat down and dined while staring into each others eyes.

Morty took out a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. Then they made out and did it on the table. There was still food and stuff on it too, but they didn't care because they were just so in love. Suddenly Morty got down on one knee and pulled out...a Pikachu Diamonds Ring!

"Falkner...will you marry me?"

The bells chimed...sexily.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE: Oh Mr. Anon you are absolutely right! I will make sure to mention Falkner's obesity problems in this chapter!

Ok so anyway this story is so good that it takes a while for me to write it also because I am working on ANOTHER pokemon story entitled Eusine Adventure about the life and times of everyone's favorite sex bomb. And now... ONTO THE THE STORY.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Freer Than A Bird

"Will you marry me?"

Morty was very nervous. Falkner was too.

Falkner blushed, and said,

"No! I can't! I'm just not ready for that. Also I'm fat and I think that could really put a monkey wrench into our relationship!"

He quickly got dressed and flew away on his pidgey. Morty looked down at the ring and sobbed. He got dressed as well, and then he just left all that shit in the tower. He went to his gym and sobbed some more. He called Eusine and they got high to ease the pain.

_MEANWHILE...AT FALKNER'S LAIR_

'Oh my...I've been asked to marry Morty...what should I do? Ohh doushio!'

Falkner paced back and forth in his hot pink bedroom that was also covered in bird shit. He put on his fav Justin Bieber (if u dont no who he is den fuk u!) song and wept.

CHAPTER 4: BIRD OF FIRE

It was a very busy day for Morty. He had many gym challengers, and he whooped all of their asses. Even so, he didn't feel good... because Falkner had said no to his proposal. He knew the Bird Master had a few weight problems...but he didn't mind. Love could conquer tiny things like morbid obesity.

He also knew that Falkner loved him. Why else would he have slept with him? Did that magical night they had spent at the Burned Tower mean nothing to him?

He decided they needed to talk.

LINE BREAK -

RING RING rang the phone in Falkner's home.

"Whoever could that be?", wondered Fuxner.

He picked up the phone. It was...Morty!

"Falkner, please, reconsider!"

"There's nothing to reconsider. We just wouldn't be a good match."

"BUT I LOVE YOU!"

"I CAN NEVER LOVE!", shouted Faxnerr as he slammed the phone down.

He could never love...not after what happened 5 years ago...

TO BE CONTINUED...?


End file.
